


{using up his nine lives}

by without_wings (liam22)



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-25
Updated: 2009-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liam22/pseuds/without_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had to be ok; they just had to.  For the prompt hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	{using up his nine lives}

He should have been better than this. She (they) needed him to be. He thought of the little life they had created together (oh please, oh please, let them be ok). He just needed to concentrate and get though this pain. Otherwise he'd wouldn't be able to see if they were ok. God damn it, why were their hospital rooms so far away?

He still had so many things to say he was sorry for, so she better be ok enough to hear them. He needed this one last chance. Lord knows she's given him plenty. But only if he had one more. One more and he wouldn't screw up this badly again. He was going to have a new little person depending on him soon; he had to be more careful.

He was in the middle of struggling to get out of his hospital bed when a soft hand coaxed him back down with a soft whisper of his name.

"Montana?" His voice was tinged with pain and worry.

"I'm here, Danny. And I'm not going anywhere."

He grasped her hand and held on tight. They'd be ok as long as he never forgot that promise.


End file.
